The invention concerns a drive device for a moveable furniture part, comprising an ejection element which acts on the moveable furniture part in the opening direction, a housing, a locking element for the ejection element, which is arranged in or on the housing and is moveable relative to the housing, and a latching element which is connected to the ejection element and which in the closed position bears against the locking element. The path of the latching element in the opening direction can be blocked by the locking element at least in the closed position of the moveable furniture part, and the ejection element can be released both upon over-pressing of the moveable furniture part from a closed position in the closing direction and also upon pulling of the moveable furniture part from the closed position in the opening direction. The drive device also includes a detection device for detecting the position of the moveable furniture part. The invention further concerns an article of furniture having such a drive device.
Various drive devices with lockable ejection devices have already been known for many years in the furniture fitting industry, in which unlocking is effected by pressing or by pulling on the moveable furniture part (drawer, flap, door or the like). By virtue of that unlocking action, the ejection element is free and can eject the moveable furniture part in the opening direction.
An example of this is to be found in Austrian patent application A 1891/2011 to the present applicant, which is published after the relevant date and which forms a prior right.
EP 2 294 944 A1 discloses a latching system in which a switching element is latched in a loop-shaped portion of a switching curve. That switching curve has a latching recess, wherein the latching recess is at least partly moveable in order to cause unlocking of the switching element when a force acts on the switching element in the opening direction. Upon unlocking of a switching element of a latching fitment, the force of at least two force storage means causes unlocking of the switching element of a second latching fitment.
Both specifications therefore disclose force-controlled triggering of the latching element or switching element. Upon movement of the moveable furniture part from the closed position in the opening direction (therefore by pulling), by way of the latching element or the switching element itself, respectively, a part of the locking element or the latching recess itself is moved against a spring force whereby the ejection element is unlocked. A disadvantage in that respect is that, in particular for unlocking by pulling, pulling has to be effected against the force of a separate force storage means.